If Only You Knew
by Faux Puissant
Summary: Kurogane only thought he knew all about Fai, but when he follows the Mage to his 'night job' in this strange new world, he out more about Fai then he had anticipated. KuroFai.  Dedicated to my Pet Seahorse


If you must know where on earth I got _this _particular idea for this story, you can blame my pet Seahorse. She texted me one night and begged me to watch a video clip of this male pole dancer from America's got talent. She said, and I quote, "He reminds me so much of Fai!" :DDDD

So I watched.

And re-watched because, quite frankly, the performance was absolutely breath taking. I have the link below if you wish to partake in the awesome.

.com/news/111831_WATCH_Male_Pole_Dancer_Dazzles_on_America_s_Got_

****Spoiler Alert:

The story is going to take place after the series ended, so if you aren't caught up and don't want to ruin the ending, don't read past this point.

KuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xx

Kurogane fell through the familiar dimensional vortex and landed gracefully on his feet in what appeared to be a wooded section of a lonely park. Syaoran and Fai, having landed before him, were already looking around their surroundings. Both appearing casual incase anyone was watching, but still on the look out for danger. This was a new world after all, and there was no telling what to expect. There had been more then a few times when their rabbit-like guide had plopped the four, three now, into an undesirable situation.

He spared a thought for the little princess they had left behind, wondering what she could be up to right now.

"Well, this doesn't look too bad." Fai smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. His Maya blue eyes glanced up at the waxing crescent shining down on them. It was the _only _thing shining in the sky; seeing that the surrounding bustling city encasing the large park drown out the rest of the heavenly bodies with it's artificial light.

Kurogane could hear passing vehicles on a far off road and speculated if this world had any of those flying cars like in Piffle, or the ones that rolled on rubber wheels.

"I can't see anybody." Mokana chirped, landing on Kurogane's head. "I wonder what time it is in this world."

Kurogane grabbed the white blob, a bit too roughly, and tossed the thing at the overly happy mage standing not too far away. The creature gave out a playful shriek as he fell into Fai's outstretched arms. "Kuro-puppy is such a meanie head!"

The ninja 'tsked' in disapproval at being called 'a meanie head,' but he was so use to the guide's childish jabs that he hardly gave them a second thought anymore.

"Regardless of what time it is, we need to find a place to stay." Syaoran provided, giving his companions a somewhat fond but wary look. "We still have a bit of money left over from the last few worlds, maybe one of them could be a currency used here."

The first night in the new world was somewhat uneventful. They wandered through the bustling city, Kurogane having to pry Fai away from a few window stores when he peered in them for too long. They eventually found a tiny hotel squeezed in-between two larger buildings. It certainly wasn't five star accommodation, but then again they could hardly afford anything of the sort. Fortunately, some of the money they had was accepted as currency in this world; they were called 'Dollars' if Kurogane remembered correctly. After they spoke with the manager they found that they had enough money to stay in a one bedroom suite for two nights. The travelers immediately took it, and settled in for the night, their conversations consisting of the prospective of acquiring jobs the next day - Seeing as the three (four if you counted the white creature) didn't know how long they were going to stay, it was prudent and a customary ritual they preformed in each world. Kurogane remembered that they had stayed in a world for almost four months before Mokana's earring started to glow, signaling that it was time to move on.

With the next day's schedule planned out, the comrades were off to bed. Their rest only momentarily hindered by Syaoran and Kurogane getting into a brief argument on who was going to take the couch. Syaoran insisting that it should be himself; seeing as he was short enough to actually fit on the sofa. The debate carried on until Fai took Syaoran's side, teasing Kurogane - in that damn cheerful voice of his - that the dark haired man would look funny squished up on that 'itty bitty' sofa.

"It was very sweet of you to offer to take the couch Kuro-chu." Fai smirked, walking into their temporary bedroom and closing the door gently so not to disturb Syaoran and Mokana in the living area. "But you also have to think of yourself for a bit."

Fai was obviously speaking about how Kurogane hadn't slept in the last few nights. The previous world they had been dumped in had been in the middle of a war. They had spent 5 days in hiding with another group of people, hiding from a terrifying group of soldiers that had been raiding the local areas. The armed forces were apparently taking citizens and strangers alike to torture camps of some nature. Kurogane hadn't been paying attention to the names of the places, all he knew was that the world was dangerous, and he was constantly on high alert. Ready, at any given moment, to fight and protect. That kind of adrenaline rush could only last for so long though, and while the ninja was careful not to show it, Fai knew the man was ready to drop.

Fai shucked out of his traveling cloak and boots, hanging the cloak up in the closet and setting the black shoes against the wall neatly. He reached into his traveling pack - the group had invested in getting their own personal ones seeing as they were now, for the time being, permanent vagabonds - and pulled out a pair of pajamas. He fingered the soft white and blue striped cloth before peeking over his shoulder discreetly to see if Kurogane was watching him. The man was sound asleep, and still fully clothed. Fai rolled his eyes and quickly changed into his nightwear. He then tiptoed to Kurogane's side of the bed and gently pulled of his black coat and under armor so he was left with a simple black tank top and his long pants. The mage undid the man's buckles on his thick, heavy boots and pulled them off as well.

_Kuro-sama must be really exhausted if he's not waking up to stop me from doing something like this…_

He spared the man's tanned face a small glance as he pulled the pearly white sheets up over his broad chest and frowned at the darkened skin under black eyelashes.

_Poor Kuro-daddy, he's always looking out for his family. Always thinking of himself last. _

The mage stifled a small giggle with the back of his palm. Kurogane would get upset if he ever said that to his face, but only because it was the truth. He was such a good man, contrary to what he wanted everyone else to believe.

Fai shook his head to rid himself of the heavier thoughts, as he crawled into bed next to the darker man. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, seeing as Kurogane's splayed body took up more then half of the full-sized bed. He pouted at the toned arm thrown out over the neat row of pillows, but shrugged and just used the arm as a replacement cushion and cuddled up to "daddy's" chest. Fai was thankful to be on Kurogane's right side or else he would've had to make do with his mechanical arm instead of a strong, finely honed flesh one. Situating himself under the sheets before glancing at the light switch on the other side of the room. He raised a finger and flicked it as if he was flipping off the switch and the room was bathed in a pleasant darkness.

The mage smiled and snuggled into Kurogane's side as he closed his eyes. The man's arm came up and pulled the blonde closer, his massive hand coming to rest on the mage's slight hip. Fai chuckled at the action, as it only served to further testify to how exhausted the ninja truly was, since he would've never allowed this much contact if he was truly coherent.

Taking full advantage of the situation, Fai allowed himself to relax completely in the other's arms, relishing in the much needed physical contact and blissful warmth. Hopefully he could wake up before Kurogane in the morning. An impish grin pulled at Fai lips, on the other hand… there was nothing wrong with an early morning tussle to start the day.

KuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xx

As it was, the days following were mundane and normal for the traveling companions. Getting jobs, talking to the locals, sightseeing to kill some time, it was all so very…boring. A week into their stay and Kurogane was already wishing that they were back in that war riddled world they had been in beforehand. At least _then_ he could get some action, and sleep be damned. But no, this world was active and peaceful, nothing to worry about but where the next paycheck would come from.

Syaoran had acquired a job at a hole-in-the-wall café. The manager, who gave even Fai's most feminine traits a run for their money, simply adored the young brunette, as did the small waitress staff. The young man was wholly faithful to Princess Sakura, but it seemed as if the employees didn't seem to take Syaoran's polite declines as enough of a hint that he wasn't interested.

Kurogane took the initiative and stayed as far away from the place as possible. Teenagers and their capricious hormones was something he tried to steer away from. It was a miracle he that he even put up with Syaoran and the princess's mushy, feely crap.

The ninja had landed himself with a job stocking inventory at a hardware store. The feeble old man who owned the shop had needed someone strong to lift the heavy boxes of metal parts and whatnot. The pay was good enough that the ninja even put up with the man's insistent babble about "the good ol' days."

Fai, though he had a job, refused to tell the rest of the group. Indulging in an endless, and rather annoying, guessing game with Mokana to see if the white pork bun could figure out where he was working. The creature never guessed correctly in the entire hour the red eyed man put up with the thing's infuriating voice. (by which time Kurogane snapped at Mokana to shut the hell up) Kurogane was still curious though, and tried asking Fai while they were in the privacy of their bedroom. Questioning him while the blonde placidly read his newest book on the neatly made bed, trying to appear casual as the he pulled out a razor and toothbrush from his leather drawstring bag. The mage glanced up at his roommate over his emerald bound hardcover to grin slyly at him.

"It's…a ….se~cret." He sang immaturely, pressing a slender finger to his lips playfully before turning back to his book.

Kurogane had rolled his eyes and continued with his nightly routine, but now a few days later his curiosity was back, obstinately picking at his psyche until his teeth were on edge.

It had started when Fai had walked in one morning with arms full of bags from clothing stores. All filled with a new assortment of outfits for all four of them. Kurogane had eyed the mage skeptically while Mokana fawned over the new clothes and Syaoran thanked Fai profusely for being so thoughtful. Kurogane may not have been very well suited to calculating to worth of money in this world quite yet, but he did know that clothes here were fairly expensive. It made Fai's gift almost a bit too good to be true. Fai caught the look Kurogane was giving him and returned it with a too wide grin.

"Aww… don't be such a stick in the mud Kuro-daddy, come try on this jacket mommy bought for you~!"

Kurogane sighed, but stepped forward anyway to accept the well-made, charcoal chesterfield jacket from the blonde.

He supposed they had been needing new clothes lately, so Kurogane forgot his suspicion in favor of slipping into the surprisingly comfortable coat.

KuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xx

As if the new abundance of money wasn't suspicious enough, the mage's work schedule was even more troublesome. Fai came back to the hotel early in the mornings and left for work when the sun went down. The blonde had explained that the establishment only had positions open a night, and it was far better to work in the evening then not to work at all. Syaoran had graciously accepted this, and Mokana jokingly teased about Fai being a vampire again. (Though the blonde had neither been affected by the sunlight or had reversed his sleeping patterns when he had gone through that period of his life)

The whole thing just put Kurogane on edge. When Fai left, Kurogane, even after he had forced himself to bed, stayed vigil until he heard the door of their hotel room open quietly. It was starting to get annoying, and though Kurogane wasn't typically a nosy person, he was loosing sleep waiting up for the damn man. He had tried to reason with himself, telling his stubborn, protective self that Fai was more then capable of taking care of himself.

Even so, his eyes couldn't close until he knew Fai was back in their makeshift home and accounted for.

If only he knew where the hell that wizard went every night! Maybe it was the mystery that was truly keeping him up at night?

Kurogane pondered this all day while working at the hardware store, and finally came to the conclusion that he would just follow Fai that night to his work place. Convincing himself that if he at least new where the blonde was he wouldn't needlessly worry as much.

The ninja walked home and made sure to keep as quiet as possible when he pushed open their door in case Fai was still sleeping. The blonde was awake though, and cooking away in their tiny kitchenette, whistling a cheery nameless tune while he stirred what appeared to be pasta in a boiling pot of water.

"Daddy's home!" Fai exclaimed when Kurogane walked in, giving the taller man a bright smile. "Good timing, try this and tell me what you think."

Fai dipped the wooden spoon into a different pot filled with bubbling red sauce to go with their pasta dish and held the spoon full up to Kurogane's level, his hand cupping under it so it wouldn't spill on the floor.

The warrior gave Fai an unimpressed look, raising his eyebrow at the mage. Did he really think Kurogane was going to let him spoon feed him?

"Come on Kuro-sama! It's getting cold while you dally about." Fai frowned and lifted the spoon more persistently.

Kurogane huffed and stepped forward, grabbing the spoon out of Fai's hand and sampled the sauce. Emptying the utensil of it's warm contents before handing it back to the other man. "It's fine."

Fai gave Kurogane an artificial pout as he turned back to the stove, "Your no fun Kuro-daddy, you were suppose to let me feed it to you."

The man grunted in response and left Fai to his girly habits as he flopped back on the couch. Closing his eyes for a moment to massage the bridge of his nose with his flesh fingers. He went over his plan again as he rested his eyes, but a moment later Fai was gently shaking him awake.

"Kuro-sama, go to bed, I'm leaving for work and you won't get a good steep sitting up like that."

Scarlet eyes opened blearily and realization hit him that he had fallen asleep in the open. He mentally scolded himself for being careless, but his mind processed what Fai had said.

"Your going to work?" Kurogane glanced at the clock mounted on the wall. It was almost ten o' clock, right about the time that Fai usually left for work. Their suite had the lights turned on now, white lights chasing away the darkness that pressed against the windows.

"Yup, Syaoran is already asleep, I told him to take my side of the bed tonight. He looks tired too." Fai spoke softly. "There's leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry."

Kurogane nodded and waved the mage away as he lounged on the couch. "Yeah, Yeah, I got it. Go to work already."

Fai chuckled and stood up, quietly padding to the door and stepping into a pair of sneakers that were popular with the youth of this world, and silently exiting their hotel room.

Kurogane waited for a moment before standing up himself, grabbing his jacket, wallet, and room keys and following suit. Closing and locking the door behind him he quickly took the stairs and exited the building. He spotted a flash of blond across the street and tailed Fai at a well off distance. He made sure to stay on the opposite side of the street to make it more difficult for the mage to detect his presence, keeping close to the shadows.

Fai continued on for quite a bit until they entered a different part of town, a part Kurogane hadn't even been in before. The mage glanced over his shoulder casually and slipping between two low buildings and falling out of sight in a dark alley.

Kurogane cursed and crossed the road swiftly so not to loose visual. He pressed himself up against the graffiti splattered wall of one of the buildings encasing the alley before peering in. The alley was empty. The only thing the ninja could see was a small glowing light at the end ay the narrow passage. The glow was cast from a dingy, out-of-place looking lamp post, revealing a cardinal red metal door. Kurogane scanned the area before stepping into the passageway, there were no other doors so obviously Fai must've gone through that one. He stepped forward feeling a bit uneasy, and overwhelmed with the discomfited feeling that he _really _shouldn't be here. The ninja clenched his fists and stood to his full height and walked forward, pushing his thoughts aside to tackle to mystery head on. As he closed in, he could hear the pounding of a bass, not only that, he could also feel the vibrations of it through his thick boots. He reached out and pushed open the heavy metal door, only not to be greeted with the loud music he had been expecting, but a small staircase that lead down to a tiny red tinted room. A large man, about the same size as Kurogane, sat in a chair next to another door. The man leered up at him as he descended the steps, looking Kurogane over before taking a swig out of a half empty bottle of hard liquor. The ninja's hair stood on end and his hand went to his side in a natural reaction to being presented with danger, but his sword wasn't on his hip, he had left in under Mokana's care. Damn.

"Whacha need 'ere sir?" The man slurred, not noticing Kurogane's strange hand motions. Then again, Kurogane was pretty sure the man was so drunk it was probably a wonder that he had noticed him coming in at all.

"I came to see… my friend." Kurogane had almost said "Fai" but something at the back of his mind advised him not to.

Kurogane was let through, but the dark haired man was certain that it wasn't his answer that got him in, but the man's inability to process what he had said properly in his crippling stupor.

Kurogane pushed through the door and was blasted with the intensity of the music pounding through the underground club. His hands clapped over his ears defensively in response to the surprising amount of pressure the sound put on his body. God, it was loud! He was sure his ears would be ringing for weeks. After Kurogane became somewhat accustomed to the blaring noise he let his hands drop and looked around. The place was huge, and not what Kurogane was expecting to find when he decided to follow Fai that night to see where he worked.

It was dark, but flashes of colored lights kept the place illuminated enough to where the patrons weren't running into one another. But upon closer inspection, the customers didn't seem to mind bumping into one another. In fact, as Kurogane passed groups of people he would notice the majority of them were grinding and pressing against each other to the beat of the music. Heads lolled back and alcoholic drinks sloshing in their moving, unsteady hands. Such debauchery, honestly! Most of these kids looked about Syaoran's age, where the hell were there guardians? Kurogane steered his eyes away from the group only to see another attraction of the club. Circular tables held scantily clad young men and women alike, all of them performing some kind of twisting, grinding motion that Kurogane assumed this world considered dancing for the awe struck patrons. A girl with long unnatural blue hair tied up in pig tails was pulled off stage by a few drunken men, her fake screams converting to moans as the men ravished her skinny body, a wicked smile pulling at her blue painted lips. Kurogane looked on in disgust, searching for Fai, he caught a flash of yellow in the crowd and rushed forward, pushing intoxicated teenagers out of his way so he could reach through them and clamp a hand around the blonde's bare shoulder.

"Hey!"

The next words dyed on his lips when the young man turned around and Kurogane realized that the blonde wasn't Fai. In fact, the blonde hair was probably the only similarity between the missing mage and this young boy.

The young man glared at Kurogane, golden, fiery eyes biting back at the man who had grabbed him. He slapped the hand away and turned to face Kurogane, hand on his cocked hip as he looked up at Kurogane.

"Can I help you?" He growled in a beautiful tenor voice, much too beautiful to have such a razor sharp edge to it.

Kurogane looked the man over, and wondered how he could've possibly have mistaken Fai for this person. Though Fai was attractive in his own, softer way, this man held a kind of dangerous grace about him, and held himself with a kind of pride that really shouldn't belong to a hooker. Well, Kurogane assumed that was what this young man was based on his attire. Skin tight, pitch colored leather pants wrapped around strong legs, down to his knee high matching boots. The blonde was also shirtless, save for the dark scarlet tattoos winding up his body in elegant curves and loops. The hair was golden, just like his eyes, but much longer then Fai's and tied back in a braid that was coming loose, the strands sticking to his damp tan skin. This boy looked like the sun, beautiful and deadly all at once. But for all that grace and beauty Kurogane could hardly believe how short he was… even some of the women dwarfed him by a few inches. He let go of the boys shoulder and shook his head, raising his voice so he could be heard over the music.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

The golden man looked at him suspiciously and Kurogane felt that uneasy feeling flutter through his stomach again. Instead of simply walking away like Kurogane had thought he was going to do, the boy nodded and leaned forward so he wouldn't have to scream to be heard.

"It's cool. Who are you looking for? Do they work here?"

Kurogane leaned down to the boy's level so he could hear him and nodded, figuring that perhaps asking would be the best way of finding the mage in the pounding underground club.

"Yeah, he's about this tall," Kurogane demonstrated by placing his hand a few inches shorter then himself. "-blonde hair, blue eyes, pale,… annoying most of the time."

The boy snorted at the last part, but nodded again. "I don't know about 'annoying', but we just brought on this new boy named Phoenix that matches your description, is that who you're looking for?"

Kurogane's brows furrowed, "Is he the only new worker here?"

"No, we brought on a few girls. He's the only new guy we've in months."

Then that must've been him, the name was incorrect, but Fai wasn't above changing his name to something ridiculous when he came to new places. Kurogane sighed and leaned forward again.

"Yeah, that's him. Where can I find him?"

The boy rose an eyebrow at Kurogane. "He's probably going to be up soon, you should just grab a drink and wait for him to finish up before you talk to him."

Kurogane frowned in confusion, opening his mouth to ask the boy what he meant by 'going up.' The boy was distracted by a taller dark hair man though, the man yelling at the boy about something or another and Kurogane excused himself as the boy snarled back at the man.

He figured he could follow the boy's advise, grab a drink and just wait for Fai to come into his field of vision. The bar was a bit crowded but Kurogane found a stool and planted himself on it. He ordered his drink, instructing the barkeep to give his the strongest liquor he had, and was given a tumbler filled with a clear liquid on ice.

He vaguely registered that a different song was being pumped through the speakers now, looking up only when whistles and hoots of appreciation came with the new beat. Kurogane turned his head, his lips on the brim of the glass, as a stage, one that Kurogane hadn't even noticed until just now, held a single figure on it's larger circular surface. A gleaming metal pole stretched from the high ceiling to the stage. The figure just stood there, still and covered in what looked like a silver, floor-length hood. Their back was to Kurogane so he couldn't tell the gender. It didn't seem to matter to the crowd below who was getting louder as the thumping music got steadily louder and faster. The cloak was suddenly ripped from the individual and Kurogane choked on his beverage out in shock.

It was Fai.

His slender body was encased in tight gleaming black leather and shiny silver buckles. Black thigh high, high heeled boots elongated his already pronounced legs, and clicked sharply as he walked to the pole in the center of the stage. His hips swaying elegantly to display the tiny shorts he was wearing, a strip of pale skin showing between in hem of the shorts and the tops of his boots. He couldn't see the front of his shirt, but the black and silver clothing was most definitely cut so high that his flat belly was exposed. His back was bare except for the intertwining string work that held the fabric onto the blonde's torso. His blonde hair was done up in a high ponytail, a style Kurogane had never seen before on the man.

Fai came to the pole and wasted no time in grabbing the metal with black gloved fingers, his body dipping so his ass nearly touched the floor, the shorts riding dangerously high. The movement had been so quick that Kurogane's breath hitched as he watched his traveling companion rise again, slow this time. He swayed to the music, his hand on the pole and his head thrown back. He twisted around the metal so he was facing Kurogane, his leg kicking up into a perfect standing split and arching backward. The crowd roared its approval and Kurogane could see a devious smirk on Fai's glossed lips as he regarded the crowd. The man then faced the pole again and closed his eyes, throwing his head back in ecstasy as he grinded against the metal to the rhythm, his mouth falling open as he practically made love to the object. A tongue wiped out to lick his lips as he ached his back, shaking his backside once more before bringing down his hand to slap himself hard. The loud slap mixed in perfect harmony with pounding music, the audience calling for him to 'punish' himself further.

The ninja's mouth went dry and his fingers clamped onto the tumbler a bit too hard. He could hardly believe what he was seeing, he tried to reason with himself, but before he could Fai snapped his body flush against the pole in such a way that had the dark hair man unable to think clearly. The song changed pace and Fai didn't miss a beat in twisting around the pole again, his hips snapping to the clap of the music before he grabbed the pole and effortlessly hoisted himself up the thin rod. Kurogane's eyes widened as Fai twined his legs with pole and twisted around it gracefully. For a moment it was wholly beautiful to watch before his hands anchored to the metal and Fai legs kicked up again, his stomach muscles clenching from the effort, into a 'V.' Fai closed his legs and opened them again, leaving almost no room for imagination as his shorts strained to cover him properly.

The crowd was chanting by this point and Fai twisted around the metal and landed on the floor, his heels snapping like firecrackers when they hit the hard stage. He sunk to his hands and knees and crawled along the floor, his butt in the air as his chest almost touched the floor. He came up to a man, probably in his early twenties from the looks of it, and leaned off the stage to twist is fingers in the man's chestnut brown hair. Fai brought the man close, their lips almost touching before he grabbed the astonished man's drink out of his failing grasp and downed the beverage in one go. Fai licked his lips slowly as the alcohol dripped down his chin and chucked the glass into the audience. The people below tried to snatch at Fai's passing legs, eager to just touch the man, but Fai danced away and gave them a coy smile as he winked at them. He started walking back again, apparently having had enough of his onlookers, but before he was there he fell forward, fluidly, and preformed a perfect hand stand. His slim legs twined around the pole as he flexed his abdomen to bring himself upright so his hands could clamp on as well, once again displaying an amazing amount of personal strength and pulling it off without seeming to be in any kind of strain. Fai rode the pole again, while suspended in air before he dropped suddenly. The audience gasped as he hit the floor in a perfect split, showcasing just how flexible he was. He wasn't there for a moment longer before he threw his leg around and was up again.

He turned and fell back against the pole, rubbing back on the silver rod before trailing a hand from his taunt stomach and up his chest, his expression pulled into a pleasured one as he touched himself slowly, his gloved hand working it's way up his shirt and exposing more skin to his audience. He smirked, white teeth flashing as he found the silver zipper on the front, making sure to make every movement was excruciatingly slow. The crowd only got loader as he pulled down the metal fastening, inch by inch, and tooth by tooth, the shirt fell apart, revealing smooth toned ivory beneath. Fai finished unfastening the shirt and let it fall from his shoulders, his torso completely bare now. He tossed the fabric into the crowd like he had done with the glass previously and there was a small battle over the article of clothing in the vicinity it was tossed. He brought both hands to his chest, touching himself and massaging his pink nipples into hard nubs before trailing up his neck and jaw so his fingers came to his mouth. His tongue darted out to lick his gloved digits, sucking them into his mouth as his other hand continued to play with his nipples. The crowd was rivaling the music at this point, some of the bouncers of the club had to subdue a few people trying to get on stage, but Fai seemed oblivious to the others as his pleasured himself. His teeth snagged the tip of his glove, pulling the leather off smoothly and casting that into the pulsating mass as well. He did the same with his other hand and soon his arms were completely free, wrapping around his lithe body as he regaled the audience with half lilted Sapphires.

His body moved again, rocking and dipping to the music once more. It seemed though that he was getting more and more impatient though because he stopped once more, his bare fingers unbuckling the fastening to his tiny shorts. The zipper coming down in a quick snap of his wrist. Kurogane groaned, trying to swallow the back the lump in his throat as Fai hooked his thumbs in the back of his pants, pulling down the seat of his pants to divulge in the fact that he was sporting a scarlet red thong. The lacy fabric was flat against his striking skin, the delicate string disappearing between two perfectly round cheeks.

Kurogane almost couldn't bare any more of this little show, it was getting more and more uncomfortable to sit in the stool. Before he could get up, and drag the lithe blonde off the stage and back home the lights and music abruptly shut off and a moment later when the lights came back on Fai was gone.

The audience booed at the strip being cut short, but soon more dancers were getting on stage and music was being blasted through the speakers once more. The people forgot Fai in favor of watching others, though not with as much attentiveness.

Kurogane sat there a bit longer, staring at the place Fai had vanished as his mind tried to work out what he just saw. The man simply chugged down the rest of the booze in his tumbler, savoring the burn as it went down, and slapped down some money on the bar and left.

KuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xxKuroFaixx~xx

Fai came in that night, dressed normally and the make up thoroughly scrubbed off his face. The sun hadn't even come up yet, so he would be able to grab a quick shower to get the stench of alcohol and seat off his body before going to bed. He was greeted, not with a dark hotel suite like he had predicted, but a dim light coming from the living area. He shut the door and peeked around the corner to see Kurogane nursing a cup of coffee in his hand as he flipped through the magazine series he liked to pick up from different worlds.

"Kuro-sama?" Fai called out softly, as he focused his attention to the digital clock above the television. "It's not even five AM, why are you up so early?"

The dark haired man looked up at Fai, as he took another gulf of steaming coffee, "Couldn't sleep."

Fai huffed, as he set his things down. Obviously he couldn't sleep, why else would he be out here.

"Well." Kurogane started as he got up, stretching and yawning as he did so, "I'm going to go get ready for work now."

Fai frowned at Kurogane's uncharacteristic behavior and was heading the small kitchenette to fetch himself a cup of coffee as well when he noticed Kurogane's humming a song low in his chest as he passed the mage. The song made Fai freeze in place and whip back around to gawk at Kurogane's retreating back.

Kurogane glanced over his shoulder at Fai with a knowing smirk before disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door to take his shower.

Fai stood there for a moment, letting the fact that Kurogane knew what he had been up to sink in before a wicked smile of his own came over his features. He walked to the bathroom, a bit of a sway in his hips, as he opened it, closing door behind him.

The ninja looked up, surprised at fist until Fai glided gracefully up to him, wrapping his arms around the ninja's neck and hoisting his body up so his long legs could wrap around Kurogane's waist. The larger man had already taken off his shirt and the shower was running behind him, the heat of it already spreading through the small tiled room. Fai rocked his body into the ninja as if he was the pole at the club, delighting in the low growl produced by the younger man. The blonde smiled wickedly, his lips coming close to brush Kurogane's ear as he breathed the next words just load enough so the man could hear him over the spray of water.

"If Kuro-daddy liked mama's show so much. I could finish where I left off on stage… but I'm afraid it's gonna cost you."

Kurogane gave the wizard a mischievous grin of his own before slamming the man into the door of the tiny room, using a free hand to flick the lock into place.

Show time.


End file.
